All In Due Time
by james'sluv-ShadowC
Summary: Naruto's sick of all the training Kakashi's making them do lately. He decides to do something about it. NaruSasu, KakaIru. Smut. :D


A/N: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

"Kakashi-sensei's been working us to the bone!"

"…Then we've just got to get his mind elsewhere."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"AH! Are you kidding? Kakashi's such a perv, it'll be easy!"

"Please Naruto. If anything, all that time with Jiraya has made you _more_ of a perv then him."

"What? A-am NOT!"

"You're such a liar, Dobe."

"Fuck you, Teme!"

"Naruto! Don't call him that!"

"HEY! What's going on here?"

The three squad members snapped around at Kakashi's bellow. He was walking towards them with an angry look visible in his one eye. He had been in an uncharacteristically bad mood for about a week now, and it was just beginning to become apparent to Kakashi even. Given his mood, however, he really didn't care all that much.

"Didn't I tell you brats to keep training while I was gone?" he barked at them.

"Geeze, Kakashi-sensei…we were just taking a break." Naruto pouted at their teacher.

"You can do that once you actually know what you're doing." The sickly sweetness in his voice told them that it was best that they get back to training, and fast.

* * *

Squad seven were the last customers left in Ichiraku Ramen Shop before closing time. Their exhaustion was so great that even Naruto resigned himself to eating just one blow, slowly. It was as he was slurping up his noodles, staring idly at the picture of an ocean in front of him, that an idea popped into his head.

"Iruka-sensei!" he half shouted, causing his team mates to glare at him.

"What are you talking about, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, irritated at his outburst.

"That's who we get as our distraction for Kakashi! It's perfect! Besides…I seen how they look at each other," Naruto tapped at his chin thoughtfully, though not concealing the mischievous look behind it one bit, "there's something there."

"Naruto! You're crazy. That's not going to work." Sakura retaliated.

"Actually…the Dobe had a point. I've seen it too." Sasuke said, much to their shock.

"R-really? Okay, I guess…"

"Alright!" Naruto grinned, "then here's my idea…"

* * *

Kakashi followed behind his squad to the ramen shop downtown, surprised that they had actually invited him out to eat, despite the last week. He grinned smugly beneath his mask, he was just too great to deny.

Outside the shop stood Iruka, surprised to see Naruto with everyone else trailing behind. He smiled politely and greeted everyone.

"Naruto! I didn't think everyone would be joining us today." He smiled at them.

"It's okay though…right Iruka-sensei?" Naruto looked up at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"Of course it is." Iruka replied, looking just beyond Naruto.

They sat eating as a group, with squad seven fidgeting in their seats. Sasuke caught Naruto's eye and sent him a questioning look. In reply, Naruto shook his head slightly, brushing it off. All in due time, he thought to himself.

Naruto waited until he had finished the last bit of his ramen to make his move. Glancing around the table, he made sure everyone was absorbed in their own conversations.

He stood abruptly before yelling, "Damnit Teme, you dumbass! Why can't you just notice me!" Everyone looked up in shock as Naruto tore out of Ichiraku's. Sasuke, having caught on to the idiot's all too obvious signal, took off after him.

"Naruto!" He called after him. Iruka looked around in shock.

"Naruto?" he looked after them in worry.

"Ah…don't worry Iruka-sensei! I'll go after them." Sakura smiled worriedly at the two of them before taking off after her two squad members.

Naruto ran around the back of the ramen shop with Sasuke close behind. He came to the shop in front of Ichiraku's and ducked behind a stack of crates in the front. Sasuke rolled his eyes but joined him.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto hissed.

"I dunno, but way to make a scene, Dobe."

"Whatever, s'not like I was lying." Naruto smirked in reply with a nonchalance that made Sasuke sputter.

"W-what?" he asked, eyes wide. Naruto turned in time to catch his terrified reaction.

"Course I think you're a dumbass." Naruto grinned before turning back around to continue his spying. Sasuke was left with an uncharacteristic blush.

"Usuratonkachi." He spat bitterly, turning back around.

* * *

Back in the ramen shop, Iruka was still worrying slightly over his former student. Kakashi, on the other hand, couldn't find a reason to. He was still too preoccupied with watching Iruka. He smiled slyly from beneath his mask.

"I would never have thought Naruto would have that kind of relationship…" Iruka stared off into space, worry on his brow.

"Naruto who?" Kakashi asked, before snapping out of it and correcting himself, "Oh, well… you know, it reminds me of when we were younger…what was it that you used to call me?" he asked, leaning forward with a grin.

Iruka swallowed, "S-senpai?" Iruka asked in a mousy voice, as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"Mmmmhmm…and it sounded _just like that._" Kakashi reveled in the memory of his past escapades.

"W-well it's true! You were my- ah- my senpai."

"That I was." Kakashi smiled, "And you were my adorable uke, ne?" Suddenly, he could see it all over again: Iruka at thirteen, with a smile in place, vulnerable and ignorant to the world, practically mewing beneath him with each movement and caress. "…why did it stop?" Kakashi asked suddenly, unable to hold back the bitterness in his tone.

Iruka swallowed, "Because you got swept up with ANBU and I stayed to train for my chunin exams." Silence swallowed them after that until Kakashi spoke up.

"…I'm not an ANBU anymore." His statement hung in the air.

* * *

"Hey Teme…can you tell what they're saying?" Naruto broke the heavy silence between the two; Sakura never showed up.

"No. Iruka's turned away and Kakashi has his mask on." Naruto nodded in understanding and the silence took them again.

Again, Naruto broke the silence, though this time, Sasuke noted, it was weaker than usual. "D'you think it's weird if…i-if they get together because of us?" He shifted uncomfortably in his crouched position, and averted his eyes.

Sasuke swallowed hard, but kept staring straight ahead. "…No. Look at them, it was bound to happen, a-all we did was give them ramen."

Naruto whipped around to face him, incensed. "…We did more than that!" Naruto protested, "give me credit where it's due…damn."

* * *

"…and I'm not the weak, orphaned genin that I was either." There was a pained expression on Iruka's face as he said this. Kakashi scowled at this but nonetheless sighed in resignation.

"Then at least let me walk you home. For old time's sake?" Kakashi held out a hand patiently, attempting to convey his sincerity through his one visible eye. Iruka took it with a sigh, but he couldn't ignore the warmth that spread at the familiarity of their proximity. He almost wanted to press himself further, but stopped and forced himself to have some self-control.

* * *

"Yes!" Naruto grinned widely as he watched the two leave together. "See Teme! My plan worked!" He turned to smirk triumphantly at Sasuke, he frowned though, when he noticed his furrowed expression. "What?"

"Iruka-sensei didn't look very happy. It didn't work." He replied, frowning. Naruto whipped back around but could no longer catch a good glimpse at them.

"He did not! It worked damnit!"

"Baka…Fine. We'll follow them and prove you wrong." Sasuke replied, standing when he was sure they couldn't see them.

"W-Wah- Ah! Y-you mean spy on them?" Naruto fell backwards in shock; he had never known Sasuke to be so nosy, or perverted for that matter.

"Not spy, just peek long enough to prove you wrong. If they're both there then we know it worked, but if Iruka-sensei is alone then I'M right." He walked past Naruto without a second glance.

There was no one in front of the house by the time the two of them got there. No light was visible through any of the windows; this didn't comfort Naruto any. Sasuke led the way back around the house to the window of Iruka's bedroom. They crouched down in front of the window, careful to keep fully concealed. The room was dark, but they could clearly make out Iruka lying alone on his bed.

* * *

Iruka lay on his bed; his body felt heavy as he wallowed in his self-pity. Kakashi hadn't pushed the subject any further. He couldn't stand the idea of contradicting his resolve, yet he was almost angry with Kakashi for not giving him a chance to break down and give in. He stared at the blank ceiling, hating that it somehow managed to mock him.

Slowly, his hands moved towards his pants, sliding them down past his hips. He rest a hand on his abdomen, delicately slid it down the span of his stomach, and along his pelvis before it carefully gripped his length. His eyes closed as he let out a deep breath and let himself get lost in his memories.

In his mind he could see Kakashi hovering over him, the last eleven years having disappeared from his face. He looked at him with that same intense look that he used to give him just before they had sex. Iruka shivered under his gaze; he always felt completely transparent beneath him. Kakashi's hand took hold of him and slowly and deliberately began to stroke him. Iruka pulled in a breath with each pump of his hand, and his body shuddered with each moan he let out.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were frozen in their spots, speechless. Naruto was going to drag Sasuke away but as soon as Iruka grabbed himself, he froze and his mind went completely blank. The two just stared, eyes wide as their old teacher stroked himself. Every whimper, moan and gasp further rooted them to their spot. Naruto felt himself shaking; he was acutely aware of the proximity between him and Sasuke. The two were unconsciously leaning forwards completely engrossed by the erotic sight before them.

Inside, Iruka's breathing was becoming quicker as his hand picked up speed. His chest jumped up off of his mattress, "K-kaaa…." His moans escaped, "Kakashiiiii…" His hand was pulling harder and faster at his length, his hips bucking as his eyes screwed shut. A few more rapid strokes and Iruka let out a cry as he came on himself. His body was rocked by spasms as he came; he collapsed against the bed when his body finally relaxed, pulling in deep, slow breaths.

As Iruka lay there, slowly recovering from his orgasm, it became clear to him that while his body was grateful for the strong release, he was by no means sated. His memories were too strong to ignore, his physical cravings too overbearing to endure. At that moment, he could care less about his resolve. There was one thing his body needed, and there was no point in ignoring it now. He wanted to be touched, and held, kissed, pressed into a mattress… He wanted Kakashi.

Iruka sat up suddenly in his bed. Naruto gasped and pushed Sasuke to the ground in hopes that they weren't spotted by him. They couldn't make out what was going on in the room, but the sounds of two doors slamming closed let them assume that Iruka had left.

* * *

It took Naruto a few moments to grasp the situation he was in at that moment. He looked down, slightly terrified. The protrusion in his pants was too big to ignore at this point, and he knew there was no way in hell that Sasuke _hadn't _noticed since it was jabbing into his stomach. A strong blush crept over his face as the smirk on Sasuke's face grew.

"…I'm guessing you liked that, Dobe?" He asked with one eyebrow raised high on his forehead.

"Eh-ah..uh-uh…" Naruto couldn't even form a coherent thought at that point; he was a bit lost at Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke rocked slightly beneath him and Naruto got even redder in the face, "S-Sasuke?"

In one fluid motion Sasuke reached up and pulled Naruto down, forcing him into a demanding kiss. His eyes widened and his body went completely rigid; any and all thoughts or impulses were completely lost to him. After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke pulled away panting heavily, looking for any sign of reaction from the blond. It took a few moments before Naruto's eyes widened impossibly more still and he sputtered.

"What the fuck was that, TEME?" The blush was so strong on his face that it spread from his forehead to his chin. Sasuke let out a chuckle, and let his tongue flick over his bottom lip.

"You never answered my question Dobe."

"Y-you didn't give me a chance!"

"Then tell me now. Did you like it?" Sasuke asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Naruto was still red faced and incoherent. Sasuke took that time to help Naruto come up with a decision quicker and began to grind his knee into the blonde's crotch. Naruto's breath hitched and he let out a breathy moan. "My thoughts exactly." Sasuke pulled Naruto back down, turned them over and began doing all the things he had only been able to fantasize about doing to him.

* * *

Kakashi lay on his couch, staring out the window somewhat disappointed. He hadn't expected to be rejected by Iruka's new found sense of 'maturity'. Rejection, he had been expecting, but simply because of the chunin's prudish tendencies. That would have given him the excuse to be persistent and to loosen him up. His current situation, however, changed that. He didn't _want_ to break down the strength Iruka had finally managed to build up, on the contrary, Kakashi would be more than willing to support it given the chance.

He looked down at Bull resting at his feet as he thought. It just wasn't fair. Bull had it a lot easier than him and with a lot less effort. With a sigh, he decided it was best not to dwell on the unattainable and get some sleep instead. Retreating to his bedroom, he slowly began to remove the various weapons attached to him before he started on his headband, vest and shoes.

A faint click of the door shutting behind him rooted him to his spot. He momentarily thought of which tactic would be best to use against his assailant when a voice stopped him completely.

"S-senpai?" Relief washed over him and he let a small smile take his face.

"I haven't been in the academy for a very long time now, so I don't think that applies anymore." He replied, slowly turning around to face Iruka, surprised to see him only half dressed.

"It doesn't. But…I can't help but feel a bit nostalgic." Kakashi grinned at Iruka's reply; he decided that he liked the confidence more than the shyness.

Kakashi was silent for a few moments before he asked curiously, "what do want Iruka?"

The bluntness of Kakashi's question threw Iruka off, and he suddenly didn't feel quite as confident as he had moments ago. He stood sputtering while a blush spread across his face. Kakashi let out a small scoff as he slowly took a few steps forward, and crept down his mask as he went.

"I-I want…" Iruka began but was cut off as his lips met Kakashi's. Instead, a small moan escaped and traveled straight through Kakashi bringing him to full attention of his and Iruka's growing problems. He grinned.

* * *

Sasuke was so fucking hard that he almost couldn't stand it. Beneath him, Naruto was deliciously gasping, writhing and bucking into the hand that gripped and pulled at him tightly. He felt as though a fire was licking at his insides, fueled by every second Sasuke spent jacking him off. He was relentless in his assault, and had all but forgotten that they were still hiding in the bushes in front of Iruka's house. Sasuke's hard erection bobbed against his thigh but he was too absorbed in his own sensations to even think of helping Sasuke out. That could wait till after Naruto had the release that he could feel was just a few moments away.

Sasuke lowered his head down and rested his lips against Naruto's pounding chest. He slipped his tongue out, running it up to Naruto's neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweat dampened skin. Just below his earlobe he placed a few kisses in time with the pumps of his hand, reveling in all the sounds his blond was making for him. He nipped the skin lightly, before deciding to become a bit brasher and sucking possessively at it. Naruto whimpered beneath him, bucking up against him almost violently and Sasuke knew that Naruto was getting closer to his limit. A smug smile crossed his face and he moved from Naruto's neck to his mouth, taking it in a full on open mouth kiss before suddenly increasing his pace. Naruto's back arched up against Sasuke; he moaned into his mouth and came on their stomachs. His body shook as the high left his body leaving him dazed and sated.

* * *

Iruka was bent over the bed, with his hands flat against the floor. He panted as Kakashi thrust into him from behind. Eyes were screwed shut as he pushed back into Kakashi, set deep in their rhythm. Lights flashed in his vision as Kakashi brushed his prostate with each calculated thrust. His knees had long since given out, given in to the gripping mix of pain and pleasure. The only things keeping him steady were Kakashi's arms around his waist. Iruka panted, sweat dripping down his forehead; he could feel every inch of his body, could feel the skin of his insides being rubbed out. A welling in his stomach threated to burst, spill over and drown him. He welcomed it, groaning louder, incapable of communicating any other way.

Kakashi head rolled back at the sounds Iruka was making. If he kept that up, he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. His arms gripped tighter at his waist and one hand moved to grip Iruka's length, pulling a gasp from the brunette. He grinned and slowed his pace.

"…Ready?" He managed, though it came out almost a gasp. Iruka groaned, and bucked back into him impatiently. Kakashi obliged, grin never leaving his face. His grip tightened and he thrust into him faster in time with the pumps of his hand. Iruka came with a strangled cry; his elbows gave out and he toppled forward, his entire body erupting in spasms. He clenched erratically around Kakashi's length, gripping him with painful force. Blood beat in his ears as his orgasm crashed over him; his entire body jolted slightly when he felt Kakashi shoot off inside him. He groaned before slumping forward against Iruka.

Kakashi slid off of him and collapsed onto the bed after a few moments to stillness. He pulled Iruka with him with some effort. He pulled in deep breaths as he buried his face in Iruka's hair, pulling him close and basking in the lethargic silence.

It was several minutes before either one of them spoke. "…worth the wait?" Kakashi mumbled slowly, eyes heavy. He felt Iruka scoff.

"…Fuck…you." Kakashi couldn't see the deep blush across Iruka's cheeks.

"Again? I think I want to wait a bit first." Kakashi hid his smirk against his little uke. Definitely worth the wait.

* * *

Jiraya woke with a start, his thick erection apparent under the sheets. Plastered on his face was the biggest shit eating grin. That had been an amazing dream, far better and farther than any research had gotten him. The work of complete genius. He glanced down at himself; that could wait. He reached over to the table beside his bed and dug around for a notepad and pencil, determined to get it all down before he forgot it. Not that it would be very easy to forget a dream as vivid as _that_. He vaguely wondered if the four ninja would be bothered if they were used in his little work of art, but shrugged the idea away. Naruto and Sasuke would, or should, be too young to read his stuff, and Kakashi… he had a feeling he would be more than happy with it. He sighed with happiness; good things always happen to those who wait, all in due time, of course.

* * *

A/N: FYI, I am actually aware of the massive amount of page breaks, lol. They're intentional. :D Reviews welcome!


End file.
